


Chibi Judal x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [10]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Chibi, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Chibi Judal x Reader

Even though Judal agitated (Y/N) to no end, she still liked having him around.  Well that was until…

“Come on, play with me!”

“No!”

“Oh come on!”

“No Judal!  Now leave me alone!” (Y/N) yelled angrily at a 6 inch tall Judal chibi figure, that mysteriously came to life a few weeks before.

“Why should I?” Judal asked innocently as he floated around (Y/N).

“Because I need to finish this art project for tomorrow, now go away!” (Y/N) shouted as she tried to swat Judal away from her.

“What’s so important about this thing anyway?” Judal asked in irritation as he tried to take a peek at the sketch book, but (Y/N) covered it before he saw anything.

“It’s for school, and it’s a huge part of my grade.  I have to draw something that I care about.”

“Well, then let me see it!”

“No!  You’ll just make fun of it!” (Y/N) exclaimed in embarrassment as she slammed the book shut.

“Then I’ll take this.” Judal said as he grabbed (Y/N)’s marker and flew away.  You cursed the fact that he had all of his powers from the anime/manga series.

“Hey, give that back!”

“Not until you let me see the drawing.”

“Never!”  And so the game of cat and mouse began.  (Y/N) chased Judal all around her bedroom for about ten minutes, trying to get back her marker.

“Haha you can’t catch me!” Judal laughed, but he rammed into (Y/N)’s (drink) that was set on her desk, making it pour all over her sketchbook.  (Y/N) quickly ran over to her desk, only to discover that her sketchbook, and all her drawings in it, were ruined.

“Look what you’ve done!” (Y/N) cried furiously.

“It’s no big deal.” Judal said nonchalantly.

“‘No big deal’?!  This is a HUGE ‘deal’!  My project is due tomorrow, and you ruined it!  I... I hate you Judal!” (Y/N) screamed as she practically threw him out of her room and slammed the door in his face.  Her last sentence really caught Judal off guard, because she’s never said anything like that to him before. Sure, he’s messed with her, and she’d get mad, but they would always laugh about it later.  Judal knew that he really messed up this time.

Judal waited until later that night to go back in the room.  He used his magic to unlock the door, and when he got in he saw that (Y/N) fell asleep at her desk with tear streaks on her cheeks.  Judal floated over to her desk, took out his tiny wand, and used his magic to carefully put her in bed. He then turned to her sketchbook and casted a spell on it to try to fix it.  The spell was successful, and all the (drink) stains and smears were gone. “Now let’s see what this oh-so-important drawing looks like.” Judal whispered to himself as he flipped to the last drawing, only to see a pastel drawing of himself.  “So she drew me?” Judal questioned in awe of the picture. He instantly felt ten times worse for practically ruining her book and making her cry earlier. Judal flew over to (Y/N) - who was still fast asleep - and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m sorry…”

The next morning, (Y/N) was still mad at Judal for what happened the day before, but she did feel bad for what she had said.  (Y/N) got out of bed - wondering how she got there in the first place - and looked at her clock, realizing that she needed to get ready for school - and the failing grade that was sure to come.  As she was getting her bag ready, she noticed something extra in her bag. “What’s this?” (Y/N) questioned as she pulled her previously ruined sketch book out of her bag. She quickly skimmed through the pages and turned to her current project to see it in perfect condition.  “What the-? But how did?...” Then it hit her. “Judal!” (Y/N) called as she ran through her house to find him. She ran into her living room and found Judal sleeping on the arm of the couch. “Judal!” (Y/N) exclaimed, causing the tiny magi to wake up.

“Jez... Can you be any loud-” but he was cut off when (Y/N) scooped him up and hugged him.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.  Thank you so much!” (Y/N) exclaimed happily.

“What’re you talking about?” Judal yawned tiredly.

“My sketch book, you fixed it.”

“Oh yeah that...  Well, I felt kinda bad for yesterday... and I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m s-sorry.” Judal said in embarrassment as he turned away to try and hide the blush that was creeping its way onto his cheeks.

“Awe~ I forgive you.” (Y/N) said and then glanced at her watch.  “Oh crap, I’ve need to get going. See you later Judal.” (Y/N) said as she kissed his cheek and left.


End file.
